Solenoids are generally known, and some solenoids are used to control fluid pressure in different types of hydraulic systems. Some transmissions use open-loop systems to control the actuation of different components, and control pressure in different locations in the transmission. Some types of highly precise solenoids have been incorporated into these open-loop applications. However, many different types of solenoids have issues with contamination, and disproportionate magnetic and hydraulic forces during operation. Additionally, despite these solenoids having high levels of precision, the control units for these solenoids need to be individually calibrated in production. Accordingly, there exists a need for a solenoid assembly which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks, and may be used as part of a closed-loop feedback control system in a transmission to eliminate the need for calibration of the controller.